Club vs Outsiders
by crimson angel3579
Summary: The club, mostly Hikaru is losing Kaoru to his new found friends, but they didn't know they were already pushing him away. couples will be decided by you!
1. opening preview

**Crimson: WELCOME! AND THIS IS Club vs. Outsiders the OC's have been decieded! INTRODUCING…**

**Hibiki! Kagami! Koorogi! Ryuu! Yuzuki! Kairi! Seiran! Tatsu and Makoto! Aiko! Marikun!(yet to be introduced), aaaaaand Mirukki!(also yet to be introduced)**

**HERE IS HIBIKI'S info**

Name: Hibiki Kichirou  
Gender: Boy  
Age: 16  
Birth Date: July 25  
Looks: Blonde hair that is down to his mid back. He keeps it in a high ponytail and his bangs go a little past his eyes. He's 6' 1 and he has piercing ice blue eyes. He has pale skin. He has piercings on his ears also :D  
Personality: He acts cold and heartless but once you know him he can be nice. He gets very protective of people he cares about. He has a short temper but he usually keeps a level head about everything. He acts mature and refuses to break in front of everyone but he lends a helping hand when needed  
Usual Clothing: He wears regular clothes. He lets his sister put together his outfits, which include jeans, black converse, and t-shirts with designs on them. He wears a chain necklace with his sister's birthstone on it always. His favorite piece of clothing is his over sized black hoodie and he always has on sunglasses.  
Likes/Hobbies: He likes music; he is skilled with string instruments. Hibiki likes to listen to the rain and anything that has to do with the night. He also likes dogs and food. Hibiki practices kendo and martial arts.  
Dislikes: anyone hurting his friends and family, loud places, rude/annoying people, anyone that treats him like he's disabled, and he's claustrophobic.  
Past: He lives with his family near Ouran. Hibiki wasn't able to get into the school because he couldn't get a scholarship and afford it. He somewhat blames himself for the reason they have no money. He and his sister are close and when they were kids he saved her from an accident making him have no eyesight  
Couples/Sexuality: no one yet and He's Bisexual  
Anything else: he's blind ._.'

**AY! ~ piece of the first chapter**

"So you don't mind Hikaru?"

Hikaru scowled and said in annoyance "Whatever Kaoru. I don't care." Hikaru tried to initiate a conversation with Haruhi until he was again interrupted. "Hikaru, I don't think you're listening to me…" the younger twin tried to reason with his brother. Hikaru growled lowly and pushed his twin, "Give it a rest Kaoru! You don't need to ask me about everything!"

Everything and everyone froze. It was silent other than the crash of Kaoru into the table taking its contents with him. On the floor Kaoru looked at his brother, betrayal and hurt shone in his hazel eyes, and before anyone could do anything he was up in a flash and out of the Host club. Ignoring his brother's yells Kaoru ran as fast as he could not knowing where exactly he was going, he just wanted to get away.

After awhile Kaoru slowed to a stop and took a second to check where he was. He glanced around and saw he was in a park, it was quiet except for a group of people around the benches and swings. Kaoru sat down underneath an oak tree trying to dry his eyes and stop his hiccupping.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him and he noticed a few other figures near the one next to him. Kaoru immediately stiffened and tried to get away rubbing his eyes before a soothing voice stopped him, "It's alright. We won't hurt you. I'm Hibiki. And my friends and I want to know if you're okay."

**TADA! Next chapter has the full thing =_='**


	2. New Friends

**Me: woot woot! New story and thanks for the OC's I'll take good care of them…. *evil smirk* MWAHAHAHA!**

**Hibiki: I'll make sure she does.**

**Me: awwww D: CHIBI KAORU! DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Chibi Kaoru: Crimson has no ownership of Ouran High School Host Club. :3**

**Me: *fan girl squeal* YOUR SO KAWAII!111! ONE!**

Kaoru sighed sitting by the window in the Host Club. Lately he hasn't been feeling as peppy and happy as he used to be, but Kaoru seems to be growing distant with the members. Gazing at the clock, the Host Club was about to start and they were already in the costumes for the theme "Midnight is Near." The theme was suggested by himself on the play of the carriage with the Hosts and how everything was coming to a close. No one noticed the similarities between the two though, they thought about the fairy tale Cinderella.

Kaoru scratched the collar of his royal outfit finding it uncomfortable. Taking his stare away from the clock Kaoru glanced around at the other Hosts finding he felt more alone than earlier.

Kyouya and Tamaki sat next to each other going over other themes for next host club.

Mori and Hunny sat on the couch, Mori silently watching Hunny eat cake.

Hikaru and _Haruhi _walking in together. Hikaru making an excuse for their tardiness and Haruhi just standing there.

Kaoru walked up trying to talk to his brother, "Ne. Hikaru? Wanna play a prank or something?" Unfortunately Hikaru wasn't listening so Kaoru attempted to talk again, trying to get some reaction from his brother. "I hate you Hikaru." Still he got no reaction. Scowling Kaoru tugged Hikaru's sleeve like a child, "Hikaru, I was thinking about moving out. Do you mind?" Hikaru still didn't listen and the younger one kept trying to get him.

"So you don't mind Hikaru?"

Hikaru scowled and said in annoyance "Whatever Kaoru. I don't care." Hikaru tried to initiate a conversation with Haruhi until he was again interrupted. "Hikaru, I don't think you're listening to me…" the younger twin tried to reason with his brother. Hikaru growled lowly and pushed his twin, "Give it a rest Kaoru! You don't need to ask me about everything!"

Everything and everyone froze. It was silent other than the crash of Kaoru into the table taking its contents with him. On the floor Kaoru looked at his brother, betrayal and hurt shone in his hazel eyes, and before anyone could do anything he was up in a flash and out of the Host club. Ignoring his brother's yells Kaoru ran as fast as he could not knowing where exactly he was going, he just wanted to get away.

After awhile Kaoru slowed to a stop and took a second to check where he was. He glanced around and saw he was in a park, it was quiet except for a group of people around the benches and swings. Kaoru sat down underneath an oak tree trying to dry his eyes and stop his hiccupping.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him and he noticed a few other figures near the one next to him. Kaoru immediately stiffened and tried to get away rubbing his eyes before a soothing voice stopped him, "It's alright. We won't hurt you. I'm Hibiki. And my friends and I want to know if you're okay."

Kaoru blinked back the blurriness of his tears and saw a total of six people around him.** (The rest of the OC's are coming later.)** The boy that was addressing him had a head of long blonde locks and pale skin. Some piercings were seen on his ears and he wore a black hoodie and jeans but his eyes were shaded by a pair of sunglasses. Before he could speak a female said, "Speak for yourself Hibiki, he is probably just another Ouran kid trying to get into the group."

A girl stepped forward wearing jeans and a dark t-shirt. She had short black hair covered by a hat and she had dark brown eyes and she spoke up again, "Why don't we leave him he obviously ran away to be alone." The girl quickly looked away from Kaoru's sorrowful face with a pink dust staining her cheeks, "Lets head out already."

"Yo Koorogi, leave the poor guy alone! Can't you see he's had a rough day?" Kaoru turned his head to look at another boy from the group. He looked up to see a tall guy with shaggy black hair and green eyes; he wore some khaki shorts with a t-shirt under a designer jacket. The boy grinned at Kaoru jerking a thumb to himself "The name's Ryuu. Ryuu Kaito, the scornful princess that was talking to you is Koorogi Yamanaka"

At the nickname the girl named Koorogi smacked Ryuu's arm glaring lightly at him. A high pitched giggle was heard and a girl pushed her way through her friends smiling at Kaoru, "I'm Kagami Trinton! Please excuse my lovely friends. They are hopeless when it comes to proper manners in public" This girl had on a red and black Lolita dress with matching boots and had a rosary with her. Her tan skin and blue eyes were complimented by her dark silver hair. Ryuu and Koorogi had been arguing but turned to include Kagami in their fight after hearing her comment about them.

Hibiki chuckled helping Kaoru up from the ground patting him on the back, "After a while you get used to it. They never mean what they say when it comes to insults to each other." Kaoru smiled at him and turned to see the other two girls, making a hand gesture for them to introduce themselves.

The first girl smiled wildly at Kaoru, "Hey I'm Kairi! And don't make fun of my height! I'm not short. I am fun-sized." Kairi's eye twitched in annoyance when she heard Hibiki quietly say 'vertically challenged.' Kaoru laughed getting a good look at Kairi. She had long cascading black hair to her hip, amethyst colored eyes, and her skin was the same shade as the milk chocolates Hikaru gave Haruhi earlier. She had pants on with a long sleeved purple shirt the same color as her eyes. Kairi only had one piece of jewelry, on that was the black choker with a silver pendant on it.

Hibiki gently grabbed the other girls arm pulling her gently forward, "This is Yuzuki Matsumoto. It'll take a while for her to get used to you but she's really cool." Kaoru nodded lightly bowing his head in respect at this girl. Yuzuki also had a long waterfall of black hair and bangs shaded part of her face but her emerald green eyes were still visible. She had skinny jeans on with black converse, and he noticed her shirt looked familiar.

Kaoru blinked looking at Yuzuki's shirt then grinned at her, "Ano. Do you know who happened to design that blouse you're wearing?" By now the others had quieted their argument watching the conversation between the red head and their friend. Yuzuki looked at him, confusion in her green eyes but nodded anyways, "Yuzuha Hitachiin. She's one of my all time favorite fashion designers."

Kaoru's grin never left his face but proceeded to get wider when he heard their reaction when he said, "My mom might've gotten it available everywhere but she didn't actually design it. I did, her son Kaoru Hitachiin." He practically burst out laughing when he saw their shocked faces; even Koorogi had her eyes widened in surprise. Yuzuki looked down at her shirt then up at Kaoru, trying to form a sentence but ended up repeatedly opening and closing her mouth.

Hibiki broke their stunned silence with a laugh, "If only I could see your faces! I bet it's priceless." Kaoru looked at the blonde genuinely confused and he asked, "What do you mean 'If only I could see your faces'?" Suddenly the air around the group became tense, each person looked around uncomfortable by the question but Hibiki just sighed. Patting Kaoru's shoulder Hibiki gave him a slight smile, "Actually it's a compliment to know that you have to ask that. I have no eyesight whatsoever."

Turning slightly red from embarrassment Kaoru looked down in shame, "Sorry Hibiki. I didn't mean any harm." Chuckling Hibiki nodded his head towards the path, "Yeah. Now why don't we head back to wherever you came from while you tell us what happened."

Kaoru ended up telling the group everything, from how he and the club were before, to how they acted now. No one interrupted, except Ryuu only by asking a question or two, and when Kaoru was finished with his story the group stayed quiet. Frowning, the group made their way to the High School when Kagami was the first one to comment, "Dude… That's cold… How could your brother do that to you?"

Kairi bounced up next to him nodding as well, "From what I heard you two were close. Then that girl came and everything fell to pieces." Kairi ran a hand through her pitch black hair and continued, "But I suppose it's not her fault. After all they don't know how you feel." Koorogi lightly snorted retaliating to Kairi's comment, "They probably do and are trying to mess with him. Or they are just trying to get themselves alone so they can jump each other." Kaoru frowned deeper looking at Koorogi then quietly asked, "Do you really think so Koorogi-chan?"

Koorogi blinked at Kaoru's sincerity of question then scowled feeling Yuzuki elbow her in the side grumbling, "Cricket-chan… Don't make him feel worse." Before Koorogi could say anything they reached the school grounds and a blur of silver flashed then landed in front of them. "Well hello again! I thought we were all gonna meet up at the parlor? Who's this?"

Ryuu grinned and wrapped an arm around Kaoru, "His name is Kaoru! Son of the famous Yuzuha Hitachiin! Kaoru, this is Seiran Ryunzaki." Seiran had _long _silver hair that stretched down to the middle of her knees, with her bangs brushed to the right and a single blue streak in it. Some strands were behind her ears revealing two piercings on both ears and she wore a dark pleated skirt with a maroon blouse that had intricate designs. She too had a black choker with a silver pendent on around her neck, but the pendent was different from Kairi's.

Seiran smiled and shook Kaoru's hand, "Nice to meet ya. Oh Hibiki, Aiko is in the her practice room playing her violin, Tatsu is in track trying to finish as fast as possible, and Makoto is in dance class trying to finish before her brother so she can sneak into the Host Club." Hibiki smiled nodding at Seiran, "Thanks, we'll get them on the way to the club. Hmmm… I forgot Tatsu absolutely hates the host club." Kaoru turned stark white as they continued through the school in search for their friends, "Uh… do I need protection or something?"

Yuzuki chuckled while helping Hibiki navigate through the halls, "As long as you don't try flirting with his sister or one of us you'll be fine. He is just protective of all of everyone." Kaoru nodded looking down at the tile; one thought filled his mind 'they are one big family. Like how me and the club are. Well _were._' They reached a room Kaoru's never seen before and as they opened it a smooth melody filled the air. Peering in, Kaoru saw a girl looking at the music sheet in concentration.

Kaoru figured that this must be Aiko. She had large icy blue eyes and her brunette hair was in waves, which seemed to move with the music from her violin. Slowly the notes stopped playing and she looked over at them, "Seems there's a new comer. My name's Aiko Amane if they didn't tell you. How was the piece Hibiki?" The boy just nodded proceeding over to her then pointed to her instrument, "It was beautiful but remember that the note is f-flat. Just slide your finger over a bit and it'll be perfect." Suddenly a yell rang out through the hallway, "TATSU! Let me go just at least one time!"

Everyone in the group sighed and broke in two groups, half on one side of the hall and half on the other side. Kaoru was against the wall then nudged Kagami and asked confused, "What are we doing?" She gave him silly smile then said, "This might be weird but it's kinda routine. Makoto usually tries to find a way into the Host Club but Tatsu finds her and then it turns into a chase around the school." Hibiki quietly said, "they'll be here in a minute. Ryuu get ready to run and Koorogi grab Makoto. " Both nodded and Ryuu got in his track stance while Koorogi stood in the middle of the hall looking like she was about to pounce out of the way.

Out of thin air, a large trail of dust was at the beginning of the hallway, two figures running at amazing speed. Kaoru narrowed his eyes noticing the girl in front. Her curly chestnut hair was flowing behind her, stray pink ribbons were coming lose and she was wearing a pink elegant ballet outfit. Her bright green eyes looked behind her and she squeaked seeing a dust cloud in the shape of a dragon. To be honest Kaoru was a little freaked out also, he couldn't see what was hidden the dust but he wasn't to sure he wanted to find out. As quick as those two appeared they were speeding down the hallway and almost passed until Koorogi grabbed Makoto and sprung out of the way while Ryuu sprinted after her brother.

Coughing from the clouds of dust, everyone waited for it to clear before a smirking Ryuu was seen standing over a tied up Tatsu. Ryuu laughed with one foot on top of Tatsu, "The brave Ryuu has once again saved the day!"

Grunting Tatsu's cold blue eyes turned to look up at Ryuu, "I swear if you don't untie me right now you will have hell to pay." Grinning sheepishly Ryuu did as he was told and let Tatsu up giving Kaoru a good look at him; he had shaggy black hair and muscles that were fit for a runner. Brushing imaginary dirt of his shirt and jeans he looked over at Kaoru, "Sorry for the display. My sister is just crazy. I'm Tatsu Yamashita."

Kaoru laughed, "I completely understand when it comes to crazy siblings." The red head turned to Makoto who was just staring at him, her face progressively turning red. Tilting his head Kaoru waved his hand in front of her face, "ummm, can I help you with something or is there something on my face?" She shook her head making her brown curls bounce and she smiled, "Your part of the Host Club! My friend loves the brotherly romance and talks about you all the time but I prefer Hunny-sempai."

Kaoru grinned back at her, "tell your friend we appreciate her business. And perhaps if it's alright with your brother I'll introduce you to Hunny-sempai." Poor Kaoru was practically shrinking under Tatsu's glare and he could've sworn there was fire in his eyes. But Tatsu was no match for his younger sister's large bambi eyes and finally he stated, "Alright! Just one visit and if I don't like it we are out."

With that the group followed Kaoru to the music room where the club was. He scowled lightly seeing how girls were entering the room before he thought coldly 'of course they continued the club without me. They don't need me and I wouldn't want to be a burden to profits.' He glanced back to his new found friends and a small smile fell on his face 'But I wouldn't have met them all if I hadn't run away.' Hibiki was making conversation with Koorogi and Yuzuki, Kairi was giggling and gossiping with Kagami and Makoto about the Host Club, and Ryuu and Tatsu were listening to Seiran tell them how they were going to bury the competition for track or she'll beat them for proving her wrong. Kaoru inwardly laughed they were a strange group but he couldn't help but feel welcomed and warm, but that only lasted until they opened the door to the music room.

**Preview of next chapter! Try to match the voices :P**

"**Kaoru! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!"**

"**Why look at all these lovely princesses! Come take a seat with your princes."**

"**Tono you shouldn't do that…"**

"**Kya! How romantic!" **

"**back off from my sister blondie!" **

"**Get the heck away from me!"**

"**Hunny-sempai!"**

"**Who's the creepy shadow guy?"**

"**Um… can I help you?"**

"**Psst. Kaoru your brother's kinda cute…"**

"**You do know their twins right?"**

"**Watch wear your going!"- ****random girl in the club**

"**I'm kinda blind."**

"… "**-** **everyone**

**What great first impressions they make xD **

**WistyForeverandTruely- Thanks for Kagami! I was thinking about her and Kyouya argue over a contract. That would be a funny sight. Lets see if she would win!**

**Haveacookie-Koorogi sounds like an awesome character to use! She isn't like the others and I'll have to be very creative to keep her personality in tact. I like a challenge!**

**Demonic Fairy: Ryuu is adorable. He's gonna put so much life into the story! Everyone loves the annoying fun one**

**Shan-Shan- Yuzuki is such a nice character! Sorry I didn't get in her true personality! But I'm waiting to for each OC to get major time and then she shall shine!**

**AnimePrincess19- 2 words. Kairi is FUN! Buuuuut Imma torture her a bit… let the fanboys come! Don't worry she isn't the only one**

**Kinara-chan- I love the way Seiran is smart and competitive. And just like Kair she will be tortured by fanboys! Or at least have to outwit them**

**Child of the Snow- I can't have one OC without the other! Their siblings! I like the sibling arguments though… they are fun to write.**

**Aikido Kiryuu****- Aiko is gonna make a good last edition to the group! She is the icing on top of the dysfunctional family xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And if their personalities are off tell me!~**


	3. Unfortunate Meetings

**Me: okay when it comes to quotes from the last chapter the only one who attempted to get it got it right! ~**

**"Kaoru! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!" - Hikaru**

"Why look at all these lovely princesses! Come take a seat with your princes." - Tamaki

"Tono you shouldn't do that…" - Kaoru

"Kya! How romantic!" - Kagami

"back off from my sister blondie!" -Tatsu

"Get the heck away from me!" - Koorogi

"Hunny-sempai!" - Makoto

"Who's the creepy shadow guy?" - Ryuu

"Um… can I help you?" Kyouya

"Psst. Kaoru your brother's kinda cute…" - Kairi

"You do know their twins right?" - Aiko

"Watch wear your going!"- Random girl in the club

"I'm kinda blind." - Hibiki

"… "- everyone

**Me: CONGRAGULATIONS TO HAVEACOOKIE-CHAN! *munches the cookie and waves to the chapter* what I didn't tell you guys is the prize for winning is a special scene done with your OC! Congrats have-a-cookie! **

**Chibi Kaoru- Why weren't Seiran and Yuzuki in this?**

**Me: Their true personalities haven't been seen yet so I have to wait until it shows! Now DISCLAIMER!**

**Chibi Kaoru: Crimson doesn't own OHSHC… if she did the world would end**

**Me: … on with the story.**

Koorogi's POV

"Ouch! Gah be gentler woman!"

I could feel my eye twitch in annoyance and I pressed the cotton harder on Ryuu's cut wondering how the heck we ended up in this mess. Ignoring his cries of protest I silenced him with a glare then gazed around the now full office that belongs to the nurse. There was an obvious boundary between the two groups of people considering that they refuse to even sit anywhere near each other. The only people that had managed to get out of the squabble unscratched between the Hosts and Club, was myself and the business boy Kyouya. Not that Hibiki and Haruhi wanted to fight, but being the innocent bystanders that they are they couldn't avoid the flying furniture and teacups.

I rolled my eyes hearing Seiran's usual happy-go-lucky voice dripping with sarcasm, "Why isn't this nice! We want to spend a quiet day with our new friend and then we all end up nursing bruises and cuts, thanks a lot." The blonde idiot on the other side of the room stood up and glared daggers at her then retaliated, "Well this wouldn't have happened if you all hadn't come in, in the first place!"

I listened to them argue for a good five minutes before standing up myself, slamming my fists into bed where Ryuu was resting. Everyone looked at me in shock before I hissed out, "ENOUGH. Seiran, this is as much our fault as it is theirs. Now I'm quite sure the people in here would appreciate it if you both would close your mouths and SHUT UP!" Sighing I took a seat in between Ryuu and Kairi holding my head in my hands, my mind reeling about how this day went from good to bad.

_Flashback Normal POV_

_The door to the music room opened then a shower of rose petals flew out the door and on the couch in their regular position were the Host Club. As soon as Hikaru saw his twin enter the room, he immediately ran and latched onto Kaoru, burying his head in Kaoru's shoulder. "Kaoru! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!" The younger of the two just lightly pushed him off avoiding his gaze, "Hikaru… not now."_

_Turning around, Kaoru fully intended to introduce the group to his brother only to find that Hibiki was the only one still standing there. Hikaru looked at him confused before the duo turned their heads to see Tamaki holding two girls in his arms. Kaoru gulped, eyes widening as he recognized Makoto and Kagami in his arms then quickly tried to go over and pry them away from Tamaki._

"_Why look at all these lovely princesses! Come take a seat with your princes" The King had said and pressed his lips to each girl's hand, before winking a violet eye at them. Though they both blushed, Makoto's eyes were darting around, most likely looking for Hunny. Kaoru appeared next to the blonde and tugged Tamaki's sleeve, "Tono you really shouldn't do that…"_

_Ignoring the younger twin's warning, Tamaki gave a charming smile when Kagami swooned, "Kya! How romantic!" Tamaki felt someone tap his shoulder and as he turned around the blonde was tackled to the ground. Gasping Kagami tried pulling the black haired boy away from the King, "Let him go Tatsu! He didn't mean any harm!"_

_Wrapping her arms around the older boy she was able to yank him of and heard him growl, "back off from my sister blondie!" Picking himself off the floor, Tamaki glared at Tatsu brushing himself off before the girls he was hosting rushed to his side. A chorus of 'are you okay?' rang out from them and then many heated glares were cast at the two outsiders. Suddenly Tatsu and Kagami found themselves running around the room trying to avoid a mob of rabid fan girls who wanted revenge for their King._

_Walking around bored, Koorogi was stopped by a short blond holding out a pink bunny to her, "Hello Miss! I'm Hunny! Would you like to hold Usa-chan?" Koorogi just gave him a strange look as small flowers and sparkles floated around Hunny's head and the overly sweet smile was directed at her. The girl's eyes narrowed at the blonde and she inwardly smirked at his sad expression when she bluntly said, "No. Now leave me alone." _

_Being persistent Hunny lightly nudged Koorogi with his rabbit puckering out his lower lip, "It's okay if you don't want to hold her. Would you like to have cake with me instead?" Clenching her teeth, Koorogi crossed her arms over her chest and ground out, "__Get the heck away from me!" Hunny immediately drew back with tears in his eyes then Makoto and Mori were by his side comforting him. Choosing to ignore the looks of Makoto and Mori, Koorogi just continued her stroll as if she didn't make the little Host member cry._

_Makoto ran her fingers through the boy's blonde locks trying to calm him down, "Hunny-sempai! Please don't hold this against her! It's just her nature." In the middle of cooing Hunny, Makoto was jerked back and held a foot from the ground by the other upper classman. The pair just stared at each other and the curly haired girl blinked innocently asking, "Can I do something for you Mori-sempai?" Again they were both tackled by the overly protective brother and then the hoard of women behind him entered the quarrel._

_Kyouya looked up from his computer and glanced at the chaos for a moment then went back to typing on his keyboard just shaking his head in disapproval. It was until then that the shadow king was sandwiched between two people that obviously clashed with the personality that is Kyouya. Ryuu looked over the glasses wearing host member to ask his eccentric blue-eyed friend, "Who's the creepy shadow guy?" There was no indication of Kyouya being annoyed besides the slight twitch in his hand while pressing his fingers against the keys. The two gazed intently at Kyouya before he briefly stopped what he was doing to fold his hands in his lap, then asked with a single twitch of the eye, "Um… can I help you?"_

_Ryuu pursed his lips leaning back staring at him before answering, "Not much. And to be frank you are very dull. So I will now go help Tatsu with his girl problems." With that being said the boy flicked his jet black hair out of his eyes while jumping into the brawl crying out, "BONZI!" One pest was gone so Kyouya turned his head to the girl and raised an eyebrow as she scanned over the document opened on his laptop._

_She just stared at it before resting her cheek on her hand, "My name's Kagami and this contract has at least three big gaps that the clients can take advantage of." She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress grinning at Kyouya's slightly shocked face and continued, "Yes. Three holes in the contract where the client can slam it right back in your face."_

_Kyouya closed the screen and his dark gray eyes bore into her blue ones, "I know this material and I find that it is solid proof. So I would be grateful if you didn't criticize my work." She rolled her eyes in irritated and shrugged, "Fine. Don't believe me but when you're hit with a law suit don't come crying to me." Kyouya looked at the girl, a scowl plastered on his face while Kagami just gave him a smirk._

_Kaoru gave up trying to stop the fight and sat next to his brother with the only girls left out of the brawl. Kairi bit her bottom lip and whispered not so quietly in Kaoru's ear, "Psst. Kaoru you're brothers kinda cute." Kaoru smothered a laugh when he heard Aiko tell her, "You do know they're twins right? So they kinda look the same…" Kairi just pouted her lips, blushing a small bit, "Well I was just saying…" Kairi, Kaoru, and Aiko went on talking about random subject, also ignoring the spar going on, so Seiran, Yuzuki, and Hikaru were just giving each other funny looks. _

_Yuzuki settled for giving Hikaru a somewhat forced smile as not to anger Kaoru and Seiran sighed looking around uninterested. The older Hitachiin grinned at them and tried to make conversation, "So when did you two meet—" Seiran smirked interrupting him, "Have you seen our friend? Hibiki is his name and from what I see he is nowhere to be found." Hikaru controlled his urge to lash out at her when he calmly said, "Why no. the only other guys I have seen other than the Host Club were the two crazy ones you brought along." Before the feuding two could say anything else a girl's screech stopped everything and all eyes's lay on the girl whose dress was smeared with cake._

_She was attempting to rub out the dessert and the girl groaned as it got worse, "Watch where you're going!" The people from outside the Host Club felt their blood boil as an image of Hibiki covered in tea stood up from the ground shaking the drink from his hair. Hibiki's glasses had been broken from the fall revealing a pair of fogged over ice blue eyes, and a flash of hurt appeared then quickly was replaced by an impassive look, "Though I am sorry for running into you as you can see, I'm kinda blind." _

_Eyes widened, glares were thrown, and no one made a move other than staring at the blind boy and the flushed Ouran student. Suddenly Haruhi walked over and handed them both a towel, "I'll take you to the nurse's office if you want." It was then the group realized that Hibiki had small cuts on his hands from the broken glass._

_Hibiki offered her a small smile and nodded, "Thank you miss—" Tamaki, Hunny, and Hikaru had grabbed Hibiki throwing their hands over his mouth, "AHAHAHA! What a sense of humor! The person talking to you is MISter Haruhi!" Scowling Seiran stood up, "GET OFF HIM YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A KING!"_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_

_Then before everyone knew it tea cups were flying everywhere and a chair or two were seen in the air. Kyouya looked up to see the music room in ruins and blinked, "This will take a lot of money to repair."_

_Flashback end_

There was only one person who was daring enough to enter both sides of the group, and that was the recent member of the other group Kaoru Hitachiin. No words were crossed between the different sides of the room and the young red head helped with the wounds of his friends. Aiko sighed and smiled at him, "It's fine Kaoru. You don't need to stress about this. And after all this I doubt you'll be seeing us in the club anymore." Quickly Kaoru shook his head, "its fine! And as soon as everyone is patched up I'd like to hang out with you guys!"

Hikaru, hearing his brother's outburst, protested, "But Kaoru! I thought we were supposed to go help Haruhi at the commoners market!" Frowning, the younger Hitachiin looked at his brother, "No. you canceled our plans to go to the park so YOU and Haruhi could go to the commoners market." Hikaru scratched the back of his head but didn't say anything after that statement.

Kaoru grinned at the group and asked, "So where are we headed after this?" At his enthusiasm Koorogi couldn't help but smile back, "um… after school we usually head to Lilith's Ice Cream Parlor. Its a few blocks away but the treats are defiantly worth it."

Hibiki pushed himself off the bed waving a bandaged hand to the door, "Well I think now would be a good time to go so… lead the way!" One by one the group that knew the blind boy headed out the door leaving only a few people left inside. Hibiki turned to Seiran, who weirdly had the worst injury, and asked, "Piggyback or Bridal style?"

She blinked then lightly glared at him, "I'm okay. A sprained ankle doesn't mean I can't walk. I'm not happy about being a nuisance." A soft giggle erupted from Yuzuki and she waved a finger, "Now now Seiran-chan! You should know Hibiki can be very stubborn when he wants to be!" Hibiki and Yuzuki both laughed when the blind boy picked up Seiran bridal style and she was struggling against his grip. Rolling his eyes Hibiki said, "Well if you won't do it for yourself then do it for me please. Everyone went ahead and Yuzuki can't lead me ANYWHERE without getting distracted!"

The said girl looked over at them and crossed her arms, "I take that as an insult Hibiki Kichirou!" Seiran chuckled and shrugged, "fine but only because you'd be so lost without me…" Kaoru entered the conversation, "Look who's being conceited!" The four grinned at each other as they left the room, leaving the Host club with their own thoughts.

Hikaru watched his brother leave then turned to Kyouya, "Any info on them?" The shadow king just nodded smiling sweetly, a dark aura surrounding him, "Downloading from the school files right now. We should know everything we need to about this group in a matter of two minutes." Tamaki sighed dramatically, "We can always count on Okaa-san to find out everything!"

Hikaru tuned out of their banter staring at the door where his brother just left longingly. The Hitachiin scowled feeling himself alone when Haruhi came and patted his shoulder, "No matter what he is still your brother." Hikaru felt slightly better and calmer from her words but Haruhi couldn't be an alternate for Kaoru. Unbeknownst to him, Kaoru has been feeling the way he has at that moment, for the last few months.

**YAY! Next chapter is just about the OC'S and Kaoru hanging out! Minor OC's will be introduced but they won't be in it for too long.**

**WistyForeverAndTruly- lol i think Kagami has won the battle! I like the idea of her and Kyouya arguing.**

**Shan-Shan- Yuzuki is such a sweetheart! Now that she accepted Kaoru in the group she is defiantly gonna be one of the fun ones.**

**Jas-chanxouran- I WILL get in your OC but I'll need time since everyone has been introduced. Hikaru is already taken but whats a story without drama?**

**Have-a-cookie- Koorogi is a fun tough character that I like using :D and congratz on winning! ~**

**Milky Mentos- Like Jas, I WILL use your character and I plan on using her in the next chapter. She's gonna come in the parlor with the OC's siblings, cuz she babysits**

**Woodspritethatconqueredpeople- thanks for the review! I hope you like my somewhat attempt at humor ^^' keep reviewing! :D**

**Dreamaker401- thanks! It makes me wanna update faster knowing that even people who didn't make an OC read the story! I'll try to make you guys proud!**

**AnimePrincess19- Kairi might have gotten away this time but I have plans! MWAHAHA! I was thinking about fanboys crashing at the parlor but that's just an idea**

**Aikido Kiryuu- thank you! Aiko is just like a comforting sister to the group and I wanna use her more xD**

**Kinara-chan- the only reason this story is awesome is because the OC's are awesome! And Seiran hasn't been tortured YET :D the grudge with Tamaki is funny but I have to yet make a reason why… I couldn't help but put in that piece with Hibiki and Seiran after you told me the second thing. I have big things for them~ fufufufufu….**

**THIS IS CRIMSON SIGNING OFF! Till next time I update! I'll try to do it weekly.**


	4. Parlor Mayhem

**Hibiki: The authoress is currently hiding under the bed, with her Kanda plushie, because she is debating on a Hikaru couple problem.**

**Crimson: *huggles plushie and looks at a piece of paper* nya… triangle… must… make… this… work…**

**Hibiki: =_=' She doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club. **

**Chibi Kaoru: On with the story!**

_With the Host Club_

While everyone was helping clean up what was left of the music room, Hikaru stopped sweeping and looked at Kyouya, "What's up with the people hanging around Kaoru?" Kyouya looked up from reading all the articles on the computer and sighed, "It seems the Hitachiin got himself mixed up with the prodigies of the school." Tamaki gaped and abandoned his task to rub out the tea stains from the floor, not that he was doing it anyways, and then said, "PRODIGIES? What could you possibly mean by prodigies?"

Kyouya cleared his throat as all the Host members circled around him, "As in top singers, amazing artists, best law skills and debate," Kyouya felt his eye twitch at this, "track stars, etcetera etcetera." The Shadow King pushed his glasses up and continued, "They all have skills in which they excel at. Yet I have to mention that one who was blind isn't in the school's data base." Hikaru opened his mouth to question but instantly Kyouya's hand stopped him, "I did find hospital records though. It's also seen as the other ones have been hospitalized before and/or have put people in hospitalization." Haruhi bluntly stated the question that was burning in each one of their minds', "So. Who exactly ARE they?"

_With the "Prodigies"_

After Kaoru, Seiran, Yuzuki, and Hibiki were in front of the of the building the blind boy set Seiran down but helped her stand, "I doubt you'd want the harassment of everyone if we walked in like that." The four walked in and Kaoru felt his eyes widen at the sight of the ice-cream shop. The interior was painted an ice blue and the tables were made of what looked like pristine crystal, a bar with different tubs of ice-cream was lined up against the wall, a mini stage in the back of the room and the air was a good twenty degrees cooler than outside.

Kaoru noticed how everyone was rested comfortably around the room and looked to the workers of the place. **(A/n the ice cream parlor workers are minor OC's) **A boy came up to them, who's name tag said 'Jeremy', and happily said, "Welcome my loyal customers! Ah, a new face! Welcome to you too! My regular teen customers are so dull nowadays." Yuzuki rolled her eyes glaring lightly at him, "Please. Without us you wouldn't even have other customers! And you are only a few years older than us!"

The four situated themselves in a booth when another employee came, "The name is John, new guy. Would you all like your regulars?" They nodded then Seiran said, "And get the red head a chocolate please." Hibiki stood up and stretched, "Yo. Kagami, Koorogi, Ryuu, and Yuzuki lets go upstairs for a sec'." All the people he called followed him into the kitchen and noises could be heard from them walking up the stairs.** (A/n the ice-cream shop has 2 rooms above it where Hibiki and his sister stay. Also he works there X3)**

Seiran whistled and smirked at Kaoru, "Looks like its judgment time red head." Kaoru looked at her confused and Aiko slid in the booth next to him, "What she means is, they were kinda the founders of the group so they decide whether you're in or out. Koorogi is usually the one with the ultimate decision 'cause the vote has to be unanimous." Kaoru gulped and bit his lip, "What if they say I'm out?"

Suddenly out of the blue Kairi's hands slammed into the table, "Then we can't be friends with you. You shall be shunned from us for all eternity and we will have no contact with you." Kaoru went pale until Makoto came up from behind laughing, "she's joking Kaoru! We'll be friends but you won't have certain privileges like already paid for ice-cream!" Tatsu rolled his eyes and put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "Don't worry. We all have taken a liking to you so I doubt they wont let you in. We have a buncha friends but the main group consists of us and another girl you have yet to meet."

The bell on the door rang and a girl with two kids in her hands came up, "Hey! I brought Lala-chan and Yuki-kun! Oh? A newest member perhaps? Well I'm Mirukki Hana. Pleased to meet you." Kaoru smiled at her, "The pleasure is mine but being a member… not yet but we're still waiting to find out." Mirukki blinked her pale blue eyes and ran a hand through her short brown hair, "Lets hope its good news." The girl to her left looked around, "Where's nii-san?" Tatsu ruffled the little ones heads and said, "Your siblings are upstairs." The two ran into the kitchen to find their siblings and Mirukki joined everyone at the booth they were at. Kaoru sighed and looked at them, "So how much longer?"

_Above the Parlor_

As soon as Hibiki had changed out of his tea soaked clothes he sat at the table and placed his chin on his hands, "So. What do you all think of Kaoru Hitachiin?" Ryuu waved a hand in a carefree motion and a grin was plastered on his face, "Seems like an okay guy. He could even make Koorogi crack a smile." The hyper boy laughed as he tucked in his legs, dodging Koorogi's well placed kick. Yuzuki chuckled at her friends antics before a smirk was seen in Koorogi's direction, "Yeah. Kaoru has a lot of potential and that was a VERY good point Ryuu…"

Glaring at them, Koorogi adjusted her hat and scoffed, "Che. You two are blinder than Hibiki if you think I like him." Kagami giggled and put her hand on her forehead in a dramatic fashion, "of course not! You LOOOOOOVE him— EEP!" Koorogi immediately tried to strangle the silver haired girl as she yelled out, "THIS WOMAN IS UNSTABLE!" Hibiki grabbed them both and pushed them apart, "Stop! We have to make the vote. Kagami. Koorogi. What are your opinions?"

Kagami smiled then a small frown graced her lips, "Kaoru is a friendly person but… he is very lonely. Even if he hadn't have told us what happened you could tell he was uncomfortable in the Host room. I say he needs more friends! Let him stay!" Hibiki nodded and turned to look at Koorogi, "So… what do you decide?" As she opened her mouth to speak, the door to the room slammed open, "NII-SAN! I'M HOME! YUKI-KUN IS HERE TOO!"

A medium sized teal eyed girl glomped Hibiki and her long strawberry blonde pigtails swung around with enthusiasm, "I still hate middle school. I wish I was in elementary again like Yuki-kun. Enjoy it while it lasts shortie!" Yuki just laughed and settled in Koorogi's lap. Yuzuki tapped her fingers anxiously, "C'mon Cricket! Is he in or not? Everyone is waiting for what you will say!" Koorogi kept her face blank and talked to her little brother until Yuzuki sighed, "Fine. We kinda deserve the silent treatment but you HAVE to answer!" A victorious smirk was worn by Koorogi but she was again interrupted, this time by the fire alarm going off.

The teens quickly ran downstairs and saw Aiko stomping on a bucket that was on fire. Various voices could be heard. Hibiki yelled over everyone, "WHAT HAPPENED?" Makoto turned red and said, "Um… I wanted to help get the ice-cream but when I got the tub something happened and…" Tatsu stood by Aiko stomping on the flames as well then said, "Only YOU can set random things on fire! And this time it was ice-cream!" John grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the flames in a flash but the parlor ended up covered in foam, "Ever since the Makoto fireworks incident, the store has stocked up on these things." Kaoru brushed the white substance off his costume and felt an eyebrow rise in curiosity, "fireworks incide—?"

"DON'T even ask." everyone chorused.

Jeremy materialized next to Aiko and Tatsu, laying out mops, brooms and buckets, "Well I'm sure you can ALL clean this up by the time we open. It was your faults anyways." Seiran glared and snapped, "you guys are the employees! So you two do it!" Sighing Jeremy shrugged and said with a smirk, "Fine. We will and we will also get Hibiki to do it since he _is_ an employee. Plus we can refuse service to you guys."

Glares were thrown at ice-cream shop worker before grumbles of protest were heard and they each picked up a cleaning supply. Kaoru began mopping the suds off the floor and he vaguely heard Kairi's voice say, "Well is he one of us or not?" Everyone stopped and their gazes instantly turned Koorogi for the answer. Balancing herself on the broom the short haired girl said, "Well from what I've seen today…"

_With the Host Club_

"Kagami Trinton, one of Ouran's top singers and the top of the class in her law courses. Koorogi Yamanaka, captain of the debate team and holds records for the swim team. Ryuu Kaito second fastest on the track squad and winner of a few art competitions. Yuzuki Matsumoto, MVP of the soccer team and martial arts master. Kairi… no last name is listed because of security purposes and not much information besides the fact she is very popular with the males and has a few fan clubs. Seiran Ryunzaki, first class singer and successor to her father's company. Makoto Yamashita, prima ballerina and dance leader. Her brother, Tatsu Yamashita, track captain and fastest in the school holding six records. Aiko Amane, first chair violinist and flute player. From the information I've gathered another is in their group named Mirukki Hana. She is the fastest girl on track and the heir to world wide Galen Moncrins Records."

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and they shone with a glare from the light, "Those are school records. From the hospital records, Hibiki Kichirou, critical eye surgery after an explosion sent shards of glass in his eyes. Seiran was hospitalized after many kidnappings. Kairi's records here are also classified but she has sent people to the hospital with fractures and broken bones. Yuzuki was once in a car accident and that is all from those records." Kyouya ran his fingers through his hair and left the room to gather more entail saying, "I'll find where they are. Just wait a moment."

As he left, Hikaru finished processing the information given to him then exclaimed, "So… Kaoru is basically hanging around with the teacher pets of the school. Well we should save him from those dull dull characters!" **(A/n if only you knew Hikaru. If only you knew… XD) **Grinning the older Hitachiin began walking towards the door when a statement stopped him, "Since when have you noticed anything about Kaoru?"

Hikaru swiveled around to see Haruhi looking intently at him with a blank stare in her eyes. Haruhi noticed Hikaru's confused stare and went on with what she was saying, "When have _any_ of us noticed Kaoru before now? We all care about him I know that but besides today, when was the last time one of us talked to him?"

Hikaru immediately opened his mouth to say he lives with him but he stopped actually contemplating on it. His eyebrows furrowed as he remembered that he hasn't carried on a real conversation with his brother outside the host club, and the fact that he realized they slept in separate rooms.

Hunny sniffled and began rubbing his eyes sadly, "I haven't offered Kaoru any of my cake lately. It's all my fault Takashi!" The little blonde host cried and ran over to Mori hiding his face in his leg. Tamaki looked down for a second then back up, his eyes looking at Haruhi sadly, "Have we really been neglecting Kaoru?" The petite cross-dresser felt her face soften at the sight of her distraught friends but sadly nodded anyways.

Kyouya came back in and a stampede was heard outside the door then the noise disappeared. The shadow king sweat dropped and said, "I found out they meet together at an ice-cream parlor near the edge of town. But unfortunately so did the fan boys of the school. They are on their way there right now." The host club knew the potential of crazy fans and ran towards the door. Hikaru yelled running down the hall, "Those guys will destroy the place! OOF!"

The red head fell back and smiled sheepishly, "sorry! I was in a rush and didn't know where I was going!" A girl smiled back at him shaking her brown hair and caramel highlights, "No it's fine. I was lost anyways." He took her hand and gently helped her up still smiling, "Ahaha. You new?" The girl nodded and averted her chocolate brown eyes shyly, "Hai. My name is Marikun. I just transferred from a school in America." Hikaru grinned and waved to her running down the hall, "I have to get going but after school a club meets in music room three and I'd be glad if you came! Ja'ne!" Marikun nodded as they left but once he was out of sight a blush graced her cheeks and a smile played on her face.

_In the Ice-cream shop_

Everyone had sneezed before the reveal and Koorogi scowled, "Who the hell is talking about us?" Kairi shrugged then she scowled clenching her fists. Kaoru lightly nudged her with the twentieth bucket of foam concerned, "Ano, Kairi-chan? You okay?" She forced a grin on her face and said, "Yea. I just felt something wrong." Ryuu laughed, "What? You sense a disturbance in the force?"

Kairi threw the bucket Kaoru was holding at Ryuu's head and glared as he ducked. A yelp was heard in the room and Hibiki was sprawled on the ground with a bucket on his head obviously passed out. Seiran and Yuzuki shot the two the You-guys-are-in-so-much-trouble glare and they pointed at each other saying, "HE/SHE STARTED IT!"

As Kagami was fanning Hibiki with a poorly made paper fan she vaguely felt the ground shaking, "Does anyone else feel that?" Tatsu ran to the door opening it and though it was a whisper it had the impact of a scream, "fan boys…" The girls immediately pressed against the window and sure enough a large crowd of boys was running towards the parlor. Makoto and Aiko grabbed wooden boards and walked towards the door calmly, "Outta the way. We are going to block the door." John took the construction things away from them saying, "No more damage to the shop!"

Tatsu grabbed Kaoru and took him outside saying, "Whenever this happens we change the sign but my usual partner Hibiki is currently passed out so get on my shoulders and change it." Kaoru nodded wobbling slightly before he grabbed the sign and looked down, "Pass it up!" Tatsu gave him the alternate sign and Kaoru clicked it on, "Okay it's done!" The two locked the door after returning inside and flipped the sign to 'closed'. Seiran pulled down the screens over the windows and they all hid under the tables.

"Where is it?"

"The ice-cream shop should be here!"

"Kyouya. That liar!"

"Looks like it's time to head back."

A few minutes passed and Jeremy looked out the door, "They are gone now. Put the shop back the way it was."

_After the shop was fixed_

They all groaned and lazily lounged on the furniture. Kaoru hadn't been put through that much work in a long time but he began to laugh. Yuzuki looked at him confused, "Do you like doing all this stuff? Cause compared to our usual days we've been through hell and back." Kaoru flashed her a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, "No! I absolutely hate work! But this has been one the most fun days I've had in the last few months!"

Everyone laughed and Yuzuki smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling with happiness, "Really? Then you will have a blast with us when we don't get forced to work! And you have to get out more often." Kaoru chuckled and sighed, "Yeah I know I do." Hibiki walked downstairs blowing a piece of hair out of his face, "Well its time for me to start my shift." Kaoru blinked then said, "which reminds me. What's with the employee outfits?"

The blind blonde and his co-workers were wearing a black tux pinned with a blood red rose and white gloves, but Hibiki had a pair of glasses shading his eyes. Seiran pulled his hair tie and changed his hair to a low ponytail with some loose strands framing the side of his face. As she was doing this she answered, "Well the rich kids have the host club and this is kinda the same but it's for the business that they have to appear charming." John nodded and winked, "best way to get customers is to pour on the charm."

The bell rang and all heads turned to see the Host club members standing in the doorway. A tension filled the air and they just stared at each other doing nothing and made no movements. Hikaru ignored everyone else and looked at his brother's eyes intensely, "We need to talk." The older twin grabbed Kaoru's wrist in a firm but gentle way and pulled him out of the shop, "And we are going to talk _alone._" As the two exited the parlor Koorogi found this a good time to yell, "CONGRATS ON MAKING IT INTO OUR GROUP!" Shouts of excitement could be heard from inside but Kaoru felt Hikaru's hand tighten around his wrist as if afraid to let go.

"So Hikaru… What is this all about?"

**Crimson: OMG FAMILY DRAMA COMING UP! YAAAAAY Kaoru has been accepted! And Kairi and Marikun better get ready to fight over Hikaru!**

**Wisty- that wasn't to corny :P and I made my deadline! Woot woot! Keep reviewing!**

**Shan-Shan- I hope I made her personality come out better than the last chapter! **

**.Life- thank you! Again it makes me happy people are nice enough to review to this! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Jas-chanxouran- congratz on the account! And I hope Marikun was up to your expectations! She'll have to fight hard cuz Hikaru is kinda dense when it comes to feelings!**

**Haveacookie- yes you got it right xD and yes Koorogi's ablilities astound even Kyouya thanks for the review!**

**Child of the Snow- I love writing the two! They are a blast to write. And keep on reviewing! *grins and holds out peace signs "\^w^/"***

**AnimePrincess19- I'll probably use this info in later chapters. And watch out cause now Marikun wants Hikaru! Review review review!**

**Dreamaker401- thank you! I'm glad you liked my attempt at humor XD turns out I'm funnier than I thought! Lolololol hope you liked this chapter!**

**Kinara-chan- cmon Seiran! Be a sport! Or else Hibiki shall DIE! Mwahahaha! And update deadline check! I wuz kidding about Hibiki. Or was i? DUN DUN DUN**

**Yugoma- thank you! I hoped this chapter pleased you! And NOW more family drama!**

**CRIMSON IS SIGNING OFF BECAUSE MY SISTER IS MAKING ME DO DISHES D:**


	5. Challenge Accepted

**Hibiki: You're late ya know.**

**Crimson: I KNOW! *cries and slams head into wall* I DON'T DESERVE TO UPDATE ANYMORE! **

**Chibi Kaoru: NU! Then your reviewers will hate you forever! :D**

**Crimson: not. Helping… **

**Chibi Kaoru: sorry**

**Crimson: It's okay… its not your fault my internet sucks and this chapter came out shorter than I wanted it to… I'LL MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME I PROMISE!**

**Hibiki: she doesn't own Ouran high school host club and she will update *bows* sorry for the delay**

**Crimson: kya Hibiki-kun your too nice TwT**

**Hibiki: I just don't want to be thrown into the OC storage closet again**

**Crimson: …**

**Chibi Kaoru: ON WITH THE STORY! Only cause Crimson is ready to chuck Hibiki-niisan in the closet. **

"speech"

'thoughts'

O/.\O

In the parlor

When the twins departed, the tension from the room increased as the Host members took up a booth on the other side of the room. Tamaki began looking around nervously before whispering to the Shadow King, "Okaa-san… they are all just staring at us! What do we do?" Kyouya rolled his eyes taking out his computer answering, "Just act normal. Shouldn't be too hard in this commoners place." Nodding Tamaki clapped his hands, "One of you commoner slaves! Please come here and fetch me and my friends our orders."

Everyone who wasn't in the host club twitched at the name and Hibiki made his way over to them being charming though annoyed, "What would you guys like to order?"

"French vanilla sundae with whipped cream and a cherry"

"Nothing for me"

"Swiss chocolate on a waffle cone"

"Strawberry and vanilla waffle bowl! With strawberries and marshmallows please!"

"…"

Hibiki nodded and walked behind the bar preparing the things before Seiran came up next to him growling, "You're gonna let them talk to you like that? You aren't a commoner or a slave. If anything, you should kick them out!" The blind boy just flashed her a boyish grin, "I can handle this _Sei-chan_." The girl flushed slightly when he said her name but dismissed it, "fine. But you better have a plan."

Hibiki chuckled and set down each dessert for the right people, "Here's Hunny-sempai's. Haruhi-chan's…" Smirking he set down the last dish, "and tono— I mean teme's" Gaping Tamaki jumped up grabbing his collar, "Teme? That is no way to talk to the King, commoner!"

"Che! King my ass! You're just a snotty rich kid who gets people to do things for you and play with his fans feelings! Any _commoner_ is just as good and probably better than you." Hibiki didn't bother to get out of his grip and growled lowly.

Kyouya looked up at the hostile blondes and raised an eyebrow, "is that a challenge Hibiki-kun?" Kagami stood up grinning ear to ear, "you bet it is! The Host Club against us! It would be quite interesting. And winners get a reward!"

Tatsu cracked his knuckles; "Well if I can hurt them might as well beat them in a competition. Count me in." Hunny smiled and raised his hand, "count me and Takashi in as well!" Kagami just began jotting things down quickly, "done!"

Tamaki vs Hibiki – music playoff

Kyouya vs Kagami – law skills

Mori vs Tatsu – brute strength contest

Hunny vs Yuzuki – martial arts combat

Haruhi vs Mirukki – not decided. Most likely how long you can go around us until you crack.

Ryuu vs Hikaru – Foot race

Haruhi and Mirukki groaned, "Why were we dragged into this?" The two looked at each other and blinked, "Do you get dragged into random stuff like this too?" They raised an eyebrow as they both said that at the same time. Mirukki smiled and nodded, "Well I do but most of the time I end up having loads of fun." Haruhi pursed her lips and bluntly stated, "lucky. I don't."

Aiko sighed, "Well seeing as you guys won't stop this. I suppose we'll just be here to cheer you guys on." Kairi randomly pulled out pompoms, "Lets go HIBIKI! KAGAMI! TATSU! YUZUKI! MIRUKKI! AND HIKARU!" Ryuu glared, "traitor!" Bobbing her head she laughed, "awww Ryuu-kun has no fans."

Koorogi rolled her eyes and closed her eyes before they shot open. The black haired girl could hear everything that the twins were saying.

Outside the Parlor \/_O

As soon as Hikaru heard the door to the parlor close he spun around and faced his brother, "What do you mean 'What is this all about?' you should have told me you were feeling left out instead of replacing us with them!" Kaoru felt his blood boil at the thought but stayed silent, letting his brother continue ranting his thoughts. "If you had said something we could've worked things out. Besides do you know anything about these guys? How long have you known them?"

Kaoru took a deep breath calming down then stared his brother straight in the eye, "Yes I do. They have been kind to me since I knew them," 'which isn't that long' Kaoru thought, "And as for how long I knew them it was a little bit after Haruhi came into the club." 'Lie' Kaoru thought. The younger Hitachiin felt his heart fall to pieces as he could see Hikaru believing his false words and information, 'How far have we drifted Hikaru?' Forcing a grin on his face Kaoru said, "You just haven't seen my new friends because they aren't very big fans of the Host Club. We were barely able to get everyone to agree to go today. And you spend so much time with Haruhi that you don't notice me go out with them! I have more of a life than you Hikaru!"

Hikaru pouted then grinned back at him happily thinking, 'at least I know he hasn't been alone as long as Haru-chan said!' The older twin wrapped his arm around his little brother's neck, "Kaoru! No matter what you'll always be my brother so whenever something is bothering you just tell me! Nii-san will make it all better!" Kaoru shakily put on his signature grin and asked, "Hai. But the others seemed worried about me, can you tell them it was a big misunderstanding?" Kaoru knew that the more observant members such as Mori, Kyouya, and Haruhi would be able to see through his lies.

Hikaru nodded and patted Kaoru's head, "Okay! They just got kinda riled up after Haruhi said we've been neglecting ya. I knew she was just being overly dramatic." Kaoru nonchalantly shrugged his shoulder smiling at Hikaru, lightly nudging his shoulder, "So now that matters are done I hope you and Haruhi have fun together!" Hikaru rolled his eyes "Ano… I hope we can without Tono stalking us or interfering." Both twins laugh though with Kaoru it sounded more like a sad chuckle and he said, "Let's go back inside. We can explain this whole mess." 'Can he really not see through my performances? Or perhaps I am too good of an actor?'

"Hikaru-kun!"

The twin looked back and waved, "Oi Marikun! Good to see you!" The brown-eyed girl smiled and ran over to the two, "I didn't know you came to this part of town! I was expecting to see you tomorrow!" Hikaru grinned sheepishly and pointed to his brother, "I didn't either. And this is my brother Kaoru." Kaoru bowed his head slightly, "Nice to meet you."

Marikun shook her head, "no need to be so formal Kaoru. Anyone close to Hikaru is a friend of mine." Kaoru sighed thinking bitterly, 'we aren't close any more.' The older Hitachiin linked arms with the girl and lightly pulled his brother along, "lets go in!"

Koorogi opened the door for them and they walked in. instead of the awkward atmosphere the twins were expecting, a murderous aura thickened around them. Kairi ignored everyone and bounced over to the trio and latched onto Hikaru's neck, "Good luck on the race! Beat Ryuu-baka for me!" Marikun's grip on Hikaru's arm slightly tightened but Kairi caught it in the corner of her eye. She dropped down to the floor **(A/n when Kairi latched onto Hikaru, He's a few inches taller than her, resulting in her dangling off his neck a few inches off the floor) **and held out her hand, "I'm Kairi!"

Marikun firmly took her hand, "I'm Marikun." Amethyst eyes clashed with chocolate brown eyes and silent words were exchanged between them. Both echoed 'Hikaru's mine.' The grips on each other's hands strengthened and both pairs of eyes narrowed. As this was happening Koorogi took it upon herself to tell the twins, mostly Kaoru, about the turn of events that happened while they were talking.

Seiran watched this from the other side of the room and rose an eyebrow as Hibiki came towards her, "you really like adding fuel to the fire, don't you?" Hibiki laughed and leaned against the wall, "Anyone who messes with you or annoys you in the slightest way personally has a death wish. I will make sure they see the consequences of doing so." Seiran blinked before turning away to cover her pink tinged cheeks, "whatever. And you will wipe the floor with the blonde idiot."

Hibiki just shrugged, "I hear he's a really talented piano player. Hopefully I can keep up when we go. They said the contestants for the competition will have to go to the music room tomorrow." The two let a comfortable silence settle between them as they watched the groups.

Makoto gently tugged her brother back, "Save it for tomorrow nii-san." Tatsu glared at Hunny and Mori before looking at his sister, feeling his expression soften. The Host members decided to leave after the arrangements had been made. Kaoru left with his brother sadly looking over his shoulder to everyone else, "bye…"

_In the hitachiin household _/o_o\\ hint -

Kaoru lay on his bed with his eyes closed. Soft breaths escaped the young hitrachiin as sleep consumed him but he began to toss and turn.

Dream Sequence

_5 year old Hitachiins sat on a bench, hands clasped together before the eldest turned to his brother, "Kaoru. Wait here someone is trying to get in. Let me take care of it." The small boy let go of his brother's hand and watched as he disappeared into the fog. Some time passed before Kaoru stepped off the bench wandering around for his brother._

"_Hika-kun?"_

"_Hika-kun! This isn't funny!"_

"_Hikaru! Nii-san where are you!"_

_As Kaoru walked on the edge of their world the gates came in view and so did his brother and another girl. "hika-kun!" Kaoru yelled and ran as fast as his legs could take him to where his sibling was. Dread filled the young Hitachiin's stomach as he saw the gates closing, with Hikaru on the outside. The iron gates slammed shut as Kaoru shook the bars attempting to pry them open. His voice died in his throat as he saw his brother walk off with the girl and four other figures._

_They disappeared before Kaoru whispered, "Nii-san? Why did you leave me?" The world the twin was in slowly began turning dark and shadows began creeping close to Kaoru. Backing up Kaoru fell to his knees sobbing, "Someone help me! Nii-san! Anyone! SOMEONE FIND ME!" Suddenly the sad twin felt warm and a bright light shone, scaring away the shadows before they consumed him. Shielding his eyes he saw eleven small statures come towards him. A miniature Koorogi held out her hand and helped him up._

_Blinking he saw the small group offering him smiles and their hands. Kaoru felt happy tears prick on the edge of his amber eyes. One minute he was alone the next he was surrounded by friends. Rubbing his eyes he gave them a small smile and hugged Koorogi, "Arigato." Gently the girl said, "We know we can't replace him but hopefully you can accept us for who we are. And in return we'll help you stand on your own. So you will always be strong. Whether we are here or not."_

_Dream Sequence End_

As the moon shone casting shadows through out the room Kaoru lay there unaffected. A relaxed smile upon his features showed he was content with the darkness and he felt safe

**KYAAAAA! I think that the dream sequence was my favorite part! And GOMENASAI! I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! But because I was late there is a different contest with a prize! If you can say who all the emote-icons were than you win! *hint* they are all from Naruto.**

**And another thing for being so late is a preview for next chapter!**

**Tamaki said, "If they don't come its an automatic disqualification." Seiran and Koorogi gave each other a nervous glance both wondering, 'Where is everyone?'**

**Tatsu felt his eyes widen as he saw his little sister being taken right in front of him, "HEY!" The black haired boy followed his sister's captures, running the opposite way he should have been headed.**

**Kagami backed up against the corner of the room eyes widening as snakes slithered their way over to her. Whimpering she climbed on top of a counter and watched as the reptiles came closer to her. "Someone help me!"**

**Yuzuki took off the blindfold looking around. All she saw was absolute darkness. "Hello?" her voice echoed through the room and she stood up, her hands trembling, "Hello? Can anybody hear me!" **

**Ryuu walked to the room before he was pushed into the ground, "What the hel—?" A gag was stuffed in his mouth before he was blinded and felt his limbs tied together. Struggling he flailed helplessly around wondering where he was being taken.**

**Hibiki followed the girl's sad cries, "What's wrong miss?" A pair of hands quickly pushed the blind boy into a closet and locked the door. Quickly realizing where he was the blonde began panicking, hyperventilating and clawing at the door before screaming at the top of his lungs, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"**

**That's in the next chapter Revenge of Host Fans**

**Shan-Shan XP- yea… fanboys can be really dense. But it's a good thing they are! Or else the place would've been massacred! I hope the chapter was enough drama for ya ;D**

**Kinara-chan – awww dun be mad Sei-chan! 'sides later on He's gonna ask you to stay over to help him wit his sis. Then Lala says, "you just wanna see him sleep shirtless don't ya?" mwahaha I am ebil. And if your good I'll delay Hibiki dying! Unless ya want him to have a panic attack in the closet. *runs before Seiran can kill me! D* thanks for reviewing!**

**AnimePrincess19- thanks! Kairi will in a few chapters I promise XD Seems like she met her rival! Both of you are very determined to win!**

**SimpleEnvy- Should Kyouya be your knight in shining armour? Lol lets see! And I noticed your name too. I was like OMG ITS SHORTER! Keep clickin that review button!**

**.life- I screwed up your name in the last chappie… sorry! T.T and its nice to be appericiated! Lol the drama right now is even killing ME! Poor guys… they don't stand a chance against fans. OR DO THEY! DUN DUN DUN. Review if ya want more!**

**Jas-chanxouran- lol its fine! No story is necessary but it depends on what flows with the story and the reviews I get. And looks like Marikun met her competition in this chapter! Lets hope they don't get into a fight Review if you liked this chapter!**

**Yugoma- the host club got themselves into trouble….. or is it the other way? :\ ah well… feel sorry for Kaoru! He's so sad T.T but not for long! I think . well anyways review! If ya want to offer ideas feel free to do so!**

**Stuckinadream- thank you! Once you see it you feel bad for Kaoru but we all love him! My writing doesn't get complimented that much so thank you sooooo much! Review again please :D**

**Child of the Snow- *cries at your feet* I didn't update when I said I am so ashamed! Please be satisfied with what I wrote! Hopefully the preview makes up for it T.T**

**ANYWAYS! I MUST GO TO MY EMO CORNER FOR BEING A DAY LATE D: *gets smacked by Hibiki and he says "only by a freakin day!"* CRIMSON IS SIGNING OFF! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT UPDATES!**


	6. Revenge of Host Fans

**Crimson: told you guys I'd update!**

**Hibiki: yay. Hopefully you can make it up to them more for this chapter. A cliffhanger in the last one was a low blow.**

**Crimson: This is probably gonna be a piece of a larger next chapter(if I write one) so I apologize for all the waiting.**

**Hibiki: I don't think they will forgive you **

**Crimson: Why are you mean? D: I thought we were friends!**

**Hibiki: Not really, you're just my creator**

**Crimson: …. *SLAMS HIS HEAD WITH A METAL PIPE* you getting hurt in the chappie anyways. What's another bruise?**

**Hibiki: X.X**

**Chibi Kaoru: O.e ummmm she doesn't own us and right now I'm kinda glad she doesn't **

**Crimson: *wheels Hibiki away on a gurney* ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

_~CaramellDansen music begins playing~_

Groaning Kaoru repeatedly began slamming his fist on the small table by his bed, trying to turn off the annoying alarm and cursing himself for setting that to wake him up. After repeatedly slamming his hand on the drawer in search of the thing, the tired Hitachiin finally turned off the machine and settled back on his bed then wrapped himself in a blanket cocoon. Still a bit dazed from morning grogginess, Kaoru shut his eyes for a second before they shot back open, 'TODAY'S THE COMPETITION!' Quickly sitting up Kaoru wrestled with his sheets but ended up falling off his own bed and hitting his head. "Ouch!" he complained as he ran into the shower trying to get ready for the school day.

Looking disheveled and still a bit wet from the water Kaoru watched the maids come in and ask in perfect unison, "Master Kaoru? You are awake without us assisting? Do you feel alright?" Kaoru grinned at them realizing how out of character he was being, "I'm fine! Its just today I'm a little anxious is all." The maids blinked impassively and bowed, "Okay Master Kaoru. Breakfast is waiting in the dining hall." As they left Kaoru sighed rubbing his temples, "I forget why we have twin maids. They kinda act like Hikaru and I used to."

Sliding down the stair rail, the Hitachiin stuffed an apple in his mouth and waved to the maids, "Gomen! I have to get to school! Wouldn't wanna be late!" The younger maid held out her hand, "Kaoru! Wait—" The door slammed shut before he heard her ask, "Don't you wish to wait for Hikaru?"

Tapping his fingers the amber-eyed boy watched the clock during his class but a tap on the shoulder interrupted his thoughts, "Kaoru, waiting for time to fly isn't going to make it go any faster." Startled Kaoru looked over to the girl, "Koorogi-chan? Since when have you been in this class?" A light smack was placed upon his head and she answered, "I've been here for the whole year baka. Kairi is in this class as well." Indeed a few seats from where his brother is, was the dark-skinned girl in all her glory glaring at the girl to her left, which was Marikun. Kaoru felt his face heat up in embarrassment, "Ahahaha, I guess I haven't noticed."

The girl shrugged and tapped the front of her hat, "it's fine. But it's a bit unsettling how everyone seems to know about this competition now." Kaoru looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" Koorogi rolled her eyes, "Kaoru… did you not see all the death glares thrown at Kairi and I? The ones specifically going against the Hosts are receiving the most harassment." Kaoru looked at her in concern, "Do you guys need security or anything? I'd be willing to get you some—" A small glare was thrown to silence him and she said, "We aren't helpless you know. Its just looks anyways, they all know they can't take us on. Kairi broke a girl's leg earlier for bad mouthing one of us, so I doubt they'd try anything." Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Impressive. I hope nothing bad happens though." Koorogi shrugged and ignored the small bubbling in her stomach telling her that something was wrong.

With Yuzuki

Sighing, Yuzuki made her way over to her next class from rough soccer training. From all the pushing down, to the kicking in the shins, apparently a few of the girls didn't approve of her going against Hunny in combat and wished to take it out on the field. With her concentrating on her newly made bruises and bag slung over her shoulder she couldn't see the students behind her until a cloth was held over her nose. Gasping from the attack Yuzuki breathed in the sweet fumes before blackness consumed her vision and she fell unconscious.

When Yuzuki started coming too, she pushed herself off the cool tile and felt cloth bound around her head. Waiting for the dizziness to subside, Yuzuki took off her blindfold and surveyed her surroundings. Her large green eyes widened in shock, as all she saw was absolute darkness, she couldn't even tell where the floor met wall never the less where she was. "Hello?" her voice echoed though out the room and she stood up, hands trembling, "Hello? Can anybody hear me?" The trembling in her hands soon spread to her entire body as she whispered, "Someone? Anyone?"

_With Kagami_

Walking into the room where she was supposed to meet the council, she found the room empty except for the lone box placed in the center of the floor. Letting curiosity get the better of her, Kagami lifted up the flaps of the box to also find it contains nothing. What also sparked her curiosity was the fact the box itself had no bottom. Kagami shrugged it off thinking, 'What ever it was must have gotten out.' Finding no interest in anything else, Kagami didn't know what else to do until her hairs stood on end when something scaly crawled past her foot.

Wide eyes looked down and they rested on a gray snake staring right back at her. She screeched and jumped back only to find another reptile resting a foot away from where she was. Kagami backed up against the corner of the room, eyes widening as more snakes slithered their way over to her. Whimpering she climbed on top of a counter and watched as the reptiles came closer to her, "Someone help me!" A light sweat broke out and a streak slid down her tan cheek and Kagami pushed herself further into the wall to put as much space between her and the snakes.

_With Tatsu_

Makoto stood in between her brother and the boys that now regret picking on them, "Nii-san! Control your temper." Tatsu stepped back keeping one of the boy's collar in his grip before taking deep breaths and releasing his captive, "Alright Mako." The boys all stood behind the dragon's little sister as she continued, "Just because they mess with us doesn't mean we should do the same to them." The eldest sibling kept the irked expression on his face, tuning out his sister's scolding until a sharp hit to the back of his head was issued.

"What the—?" the smacked boy looked back glared at the offender running away like a rabbit being chased by prey. At the top of his lungs he yelled "Coward!" Snorting for a second he turned to where his sister _should_ be standing. "Eh?" was all he could get out before his eyes widened and saw his precious little sister being taken right in front of him. "Hey!" the black haired boy followed his sister's kidnappers, running the opposite direction of his previous destination.

_With Ryuu_

He rubbed his foot, looking at the blisters forming from breaking in his new shoes. To be honest, he hadn't noticed they were new. The pair of sneakers looked exactly like his other ones. But no one told him that, so when running on the field, he was stuck with having to sprint with aches and pain. The coach would've scolded him for using the shoes in their practice so he kept quiet about the situation. Ryuu sighed, knowing that this probably wasn't even the worst to come. And unfortunately he was right.

After he found the rightful pair of sneakers next to the trash, no doubt someone simply tried to trash them, he went to the 'arena'. Ryuu walked to the room before he was pushed into the ground, "What the hel—?" A gag was stuffed in his mouth before he was blinded and felt his limbs tied together. Struggling he flailed helplessly around wondering where he was being taken.

_With Hibiki_

The blonde kept his gaze to the ground, trying to find his way around the large campus building. Seiran had drawn a map for him, making sure the ridges of the hallways were distinctive so he could feel them. His fingers grazed the paper until he heard wails coming from a nearby room. Running a hand along the wall, he reached a a doorway where the sounds seem to be coming from.

Hibiki followed the girl's sad cries, "What's wrong miss?" He continued walking through the unknown area, bumping into things every now and then, wanting to help whoever was calling out. But suddenly a pair of hands quickly pushed the blind boy into a closet and locked the door. Quickly realizing where he was the blonde began panicking, hyperventilating and clawing at the door before screaming at the top of his lungs, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

_At Music Room_

Running a hand through his hair, Kaoru paced in the floor while glancing at the door frequently. The Host Club had taken their seats, waiting for the rest of the Prodigy group to show up as a few of their members already had. Mirukki had been with the twins, staring down Kairi who was also staying close to the identical pair. The only ones who had shown up from the opposing side besides the glaring girls was Seiran, Koorogi, Aiko, and Marikun. It was a tense atmosphere, the only hostility was shown when Host customers glared hatefully at the intruders of their sanctuary. Though the Club was running as normal, except now Hikaru got a taste of having to host alone while Aiko was trying to calm his brother to keep him from worrying. They entertaining men just played off the threats so not to cause even more malice intent. Hunny and Mori were adorned in their martial arts outfits, getting many girls swooning at the sight of them 'training'. Mori was effortlessly doing pushups while the cutesy blonde sat on his back nibbling cake. Tamaki was at his paino stool, a soft melody already floating throughout the room and his customers watching in awe.

Haruhi walked over and put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm sure they are just running late." The teen tried to give her a smile that reassured he was okay, but he knew that unlike his brother, this girl was not so easily convinced. Seiran looked as nervous as he felt. She anxiously shifted with the occasional biting of her thumb nail. Koorogi was better at hiding her unease despite the awkwardly darting her eyes around the room. The girls knew it wasn't like their friends to be late. Especially with the competitive characteristic in most of them. Halfway through the Club hours, the music abruptly stopped and Tamaki said, "If they don't come its an automatic disqualification." Seiran and Koorogi gave each other a nervous glance both wondering, 'Where is everyone?

_At unknown location_

"Have you eliminated the threats?" a shadowy figure stood near the window of the empty room. The others all nodded except for one who seemed to shrink back from the crowd. A cold look was sent their way, "What is it."

"I-I tried to get Mirukki but she never left the Hitachiin brothers' side the entire day… I would've gotten her if she had been alone! Honest!" the figure shook uncontrollably as more looks were sent.

Waving a manicured hand, the leader of the group exiled the other for not doing what they were told. "Anyone who dares cause our princes' misfortune or trouble will be shown no mercy, correct?"

"Yes!" a chorus from the subordinates rang out.

"Now… what to do with the insects."

"Leave them?"

"Too easy. I don't want them to ever stand in the hosts way again. Though I'll get over the guilt of doing this eventually. Anything to save the Host Club," the figure tapped their finger against their cheek. In front of them were six screens, though one wasn't being used due to some incompetant underling. One flickered between different cameras, showing a boy running after a few others carrying a girl. Another showed a girl trying to get away from slithering creatures. Another of a boy tied up and squirming to get free. The next a girl trying to get out of pure darkness. And finally a boy kicking and clawing at a door trying to escape the small space.

**More apologizes for a loooong wait.**

**PrussianCraze: So who do you think will win? Haha, and I'll definitely fit them in if/when I write the next chapter**

**PiperMcleansFollower: We could always use more romance drama xD**

**Have-a-cookie: I'm more sorry considering I haven't updated. And has the Host Club set them up? Good Theory~**

**Shan-Shan- I hate forcing everyone to wait for an update! I love reviews like this. If I do make a new chapter it will most definitely be more filling, and I just need inspiration *begins watching Host Club again***

**AikidoKiryuu- Update now is better than no update? Hahaha ^^' Well I'm glad you are used to the OC's even I have trouble following them sometimes! But it gets better as will the story and thanks for sticking this far**

**Beckyno1- Thank you! And I wouldn't mind writing slash, though Sei has dibs on Hibiki xD But I do make a point of taking Reviewers requests!**

**Anime Princess19- A frienemy relationship? That sounds interesting! Always fun to write those**

**Demon-Maid-Nova-Jigoku****- Haha! Thank you for not killing me xD And he will live to see another day! For now…..**

**Dreamaker- Thank you for forgiveness! Hope you like the chapter**

**Child-of-the-Snow: I appreciate any reviews I get! **

**Waterlily053: Kaoru deserves a whole buncha friends!**

**Miss Bright Light: UPDATED!~ I hope you appreiciate it :D**

**CrystalBladeDragon: Thank you! I agree it is difficult to juggle OC's along with original characters but it's fun to try!**

**Sorry again for not updating! And reviews/inspiration would be taken greatly!~**


End file.
